Ahem Baby?
by MarcoLover16
Summary: I had a bad day. I was just happy to be home...


It had been a long day at work. It seemed that everything was going wrong! I sighed as I walked through the door to my apartment. "Draco?" I called, praying for a response.

Normally, I'd step through the door and he'd be right there in the living room, anticipating my arrival. After a bad day at work, the last thing I needed was for him to decide he "fancied a walk".

"I'm in the kitchen!" he called. I should have known. He was cooking again.

A few days prior, Draco had decided he wanted to learn to cook. He had been trying and trying to learn and I had to admit, he was good at it. This was unfortunate, though, because it gave him another reason to gloat. He learned how to cook muggle style in three days and I still hadn't learned after twenty years of failing.

After taking my shoes off and putting down my shoes, I headed into the kitchen. He smiled at me, and when my attempt at a half-smile didn't fool him, he crossed the room and put his hands on my shoulders, frowning, "You alright?" he asked with concern written across his face.

I nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'd just like something to drink. Maybe wine?" I suggested.

He gave me a quick, (and much needed) kiss on the lips and went to grab me a glass of wine.

"Dinner's almost ready, why don't you just have a seat?" he said as he resumed his position at the stove. "Umm, you know what, Harry; maybe we can eat in the living room tonight. We can watch a…a…groovy, is it, one of those things you love, while we eat."

I laughed, "Movie, love, and…I'm shocked!"

He laughed along with me even though he knew I was slightly making fun of him, "Get out. Go to the couch before I change my mind."

Draco and I had moved into a small muggle town about a year after graduating Hogwarts. Both of us loved the Wizarding World, of course, but I had gotten absolutely sick of the fame and it had just become too much after I had defeated Voldemort.

Draco grew up there and it was hard for him to move away from it all, but he promised me that there was nothing there that he couldn't give up for me.

And that brings me to where we are today, in our small flat just outside of muggle London. Draco, being the freak that he is, has never once, in the two years of living here, let me go near the couch with even a potato chip, so one can certainly understand my surprise at having a full dinner there.

"Harry," said Draco, apparently frustrated. He was standing above me with his eyebrows raised, "We have a problem here." he sighed, waiting for my movement. When I still looked utterly and completely confused, (which, believe me, I was) he pushed my feet off the table.

"You know I hate that," he stated slowly as though it should have been obvious. Actually, it probably was. It happened almost everyday, and still, I don't know any better.

Just as soon as he was there, he was gone, back in the kitchen, attempting to carry everything alone. I watched, amused, for a moment before deciding to get up and help. Help was something Draco usually didn't appreciate. It was a "weakness" to show you needed it.

I was happy to be settled down on the couch in front of the television with Draco, his head lying on my lap. I subconsciously stroked his hair as we watched a movie, or as Draco says, groovy, that we had seen many times before. Therefore, I wasn't really paying attention to it as much as I was to Draco.

"Dinner was great, Dray." I muttered as I continued to play with his bangs. I laughed softly as he swatted my hand.

"Stop," he murmured, "You'll mess it up." He pulled himself up from said position and turned, instead, to face me while sitting up.

"Harry, can we talk?" he asked bluntly.

My eyebrows furrowed, confusedly, but I gave into the request anyway, "Yeah, of course." I said while shutting off the television.

He looked down at his fingers, (either out of nervousness or just wanting to make sure his fingers looked the same) and then looked back up. "You know, Draco, talking usually involves the odd word or two."

"Oh, everybody's a comedian. And that's my job, to be witty and annoying, not yours. Anyway, I wanted to say something, but I was trying to think of the best way to come across it, but if you're going to be mean about it, then I won't tell you," he huffed, angrily crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from me.

I sighed, "Draco…I'm sorry, okay? I was rude…I guess."

"You guess?" he said incredulously.

"Draco, love, you're being impossible." I laughed and hugged him. To my surprise, he hugged me back and pulled me down to the couch on top of him kissing me fiercely.

I was getting extremely caught up in the moment that I wasn't thinking about our previous conversation. I pulled away, albeit reluctantly. "Draco, you had something to talk about…"

"Oh, right…umm, bedroom…?" he said breathlessly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Of course, conversation could always wait once we got there…"

And I followed him to our bedroom. Not forgetting, of course, to take my third glass of wine with me. He lay down on the bed and I did so too, lying peacefully next to him. I smiled, awaiting his "talk".

If he was going to take this long, he could have warned me. At least, I have my drink. (Have to love my wine!)

"I want a baby."

Well, there goes the drink.

"Harry!" Draco screamed, aggravated. I looked down at the bed and it was, indeed, covered in red wine.

"Well, what are you complaining? That was a perfectly good drink and now it's wasted on our bed.

Draco looked extremely flustered, trying, and failing to stare at the wine stain until it disappeared.

"Wand?" I asked, trying to help.

He looked, if possible, more annoyed than before. "We are in a muggle place, Harry! No, that won't do!"

I sighed, "Well, it's not as if they're in our room watching us!" I said with a complete lack of understanding.

"That's not the point, Harry," he sighed. "I'll clean it later, I guess. But, honestly, did you have to go completely mental on me!"

"Me? I'm mental? Draco, where…why did you…a baby…" I saw the look on Draco's face and I stopped. I pulled him close to me so that his head was lying on my chest. I rested my chin on top of his head and sighed, "Draco, I no longer have anything I could drop on the bed or on you, so let's talk about this."

"Is it just so horrible that I want a child? I mean, what's so wrong with that?" he asked sadly.

"Draco, you hate children." I said laughing.

"I do not!" he defended. He turned to look me in the eyes. "Okay, I used to hate children. Sometimes…alright, usually, but I won't hate ours!"

"Draco, you realize this is an absolutely ridiculous idea, right?" I questioned.

"And why is that, hmm? Because I thought of it? Why are you always like that lately? Everything I say is just crazy! Well"

"Draco! You know that isn't true. It's just…today you've been acting really weird and…"

"You don't want a baby, Harry?" he asked pouting, (although I knew it was definitely practiced). I sighed once again.

"Draco, I want whatever you want," he smiled, obviously thinking he won, "but before you go getting all excited, there are a lot of things to understand. A baby…it's a lot of responsibility, Draco. I mean, not that you aren't responsible, but…I just don't think you realize how hard this is…"

"And you do? Harry, not to be mean, but you grew up without parents at all. If the Weasley family can take care of seven, I think we can take care of one little baby."

"A baby that will get older…" I said cautiously

"Harry, you worry too much! We can do this. I know we can. And…besides," he said, inching closer and closer to me, "think of some poor little orphan just waiting to be adopted by two amazingly sweet, charming, funny, loving"

"Draco, did you just use 'sweet' and 'loving' in reference to you?"

Note to self: Draco has very good aim with pillows.

"I absolutely did. And, do you deny it?"

"No, no…absolutely not. You're terribly amazingly sweet and loving."

"And?" he persisted, now sitting up with a pillow perfectly aimed at my face.

"Uh…and smart? Oh! You're funny and umm…was that all you said?" I asked, quickly shielding my head with my arms.

He put the pillow down slowly, "You forgot devilishly handsome."

"Oh, but how could I forget, my love? I was just about to compliment you on that." He smiled in ecstasy.

He threw his arms around me, nuzzling my neck, "I love you!"

"I love you too," I said, quite satisfied that our conversation from before was over.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"So, we can get a baby!" he asked, excited.

I sighed, "Draco, you make it sound like a toy."

"I want a girl, but she has to be young. Like, under a year, so that we can raise her." He smiled, quite satisfied with his decision.

"Alright, Draco, you know maybe you're right. This could be good for us…and the baby. I'm surprised, though. I would have thought you'd wanted a boy, so you can teach him to be devious like you."

"Harry, you underestimate me. Of course, I can teach a girl to be just as devious and cunning as me. Considering, of course, I am the more…how you say feminine one in this place anyway. And, yes, I am admitting that. Besides, it's not a big deal. After all, I'm planning on us getting a boy next time. There will, of course, be a next time. My daughter will not be lonely."

I, who had finally decided it was safe enough to take the last sip of my mine, ended up spitting out more onto the bed.

Draco was less than amused, "Harry, honestly, love, you wonder why I don't allow you near furniture with food."

"In my defense, this is a drink!"

"I love you, babe."


End file.
